Gone
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Gabriella's mom dies and she takes it hard! Troy tries to help but doesnt know how. And Gabriella finds herself trying to do things she never thought..Suicide. troyella ZXS JXK CXTa. R&R!
1. Bolton, Troy

this idea came to me last night: Gabriella's mom dies and she takes it VERY hard. sh etakes it very hard because... she's now an orphan.

Gabriella sprinted down 5 block to the flashing lights up ahead. _No,_ she thought, _she cant be dead_. she fianally reached the barracaded area and ducked under it. a police tried to hold her back but she broke free and immeadeatly. ran up to the body covered with a white sheet.

"Mami!?!?" she called pulling the blanket off of the victums face. when she saw the face she screamed it was her mom. she was pale and cold. she cried out again "Mami! Mami wake up! stop! Please dont go mom!?! i love you mom! please dont go?!" then gabriella started violently shaking her moms arm.

"poor kid, she lost her ma a week before her birthday," an officeer said shaking her head. a few minutes later a female police officer walked over to her and asked if she wanted a ride home. but gabriella didnt answer to the police officer she just cried."MAMI!?! please, i'm all alone now d-dont mom. back." the police officer noticed she had a cellphone on her side and reached for it. The policewoman pressed send for the first number in the phone. hoping that person knows her well enough to come calm her down. the number was strangely famillar to others.

Bolton, Troy

**ok i know..your saying who actually organizes their phone by last name comma first name, but hey gabi seems organized, and troy wouldnt be the first name in an alphebetized phone book!**


	2. Gone

The gang was staying at troys house for a little because their parents said that something urgent happened so the gang was lying down on the floor and couch. then she silence was broken by troy's cell phone ringing. the gang looked at him weirdly **(word?)** as he talked into his phone.

"hello?...yes this is troy ... i do know her why... WHAT HAPPEND?!?!...yes!...ok yeah i will. ok bye!" troy hung up and ran out the door. not five seconds later he stuck his head back in and said, "Gabriella," the gang gasped and followed troy as they followed the blinking lights around the corner. when they reached the accident there was a whole crowd there. troy being a basket ball player knew how to weave his way through the crowd. when he got to the barracades up front he quickly jumped over them and got attacked/mobed by police officers.

"Get behing the barracade son your not allowed in here." one of they guys said

"umph i need to get to my friend. she needs me!" when troy said the last line he broke away and ran to gabriella. he kneeled next to her as the police came within hearing distance of gabriella as he turned to look at him.

"sniffs s-s-shes gone troy." gabriella said. troy pulled her into a hug infront of the crowd and news reporters while the 'awwed'. gabriellas makeup had streamed down her face clotted with trears.

"sorry miss but we have to bring her to the hospital," one of the workers said to them as other guys loaded her on to a streatcher. just then chad was able to break away from the police and crossed over to them. "No!" gabriella said to them, and turned to troy, "their taking her troy, th-they cant do that! their taking her away from m-me! i-i need her. please do something?" she turned to chad who was silent. troy walked away to the ambulance and talked with a worker. five minutes later troy walked back to chad who was hugging gabriella. he had Ms Montez's wedding ring in his pocket (no troy is not going to ask gabriella to marry him!) he told gabriella that maybe she could stay with him until her dad came. at that gabriella cried harder. chad took him a few feet away. "dude! she doesent have a dad, he died when she was little, she never told you?" instead troy walked back to gabi and took her over to the gang. while chad talked to a police officer. zeke and jason wer4e left to comfort 3 crying girls. then when chad came to meet them they walked to troys house with they guys laging behind enganged in conversation.

"we really nee dsomething to cheerthem up!" zeke sugested.

"liiiiiiiike?" troy said

"come on troy just because your girlfriends mom died doesnt mean you need to be sad." chad said

"She is noyt my girlfriend." troy and added to himself. "not yet anyways."

"maybe tomorrow we could take them to sixflags?" jason suggested, "zeke has his drivers licence,"

"ok"all of the guys said. but for a little while troy and gabi walked slower than the rest of the group.

"umm...so i know you dont really want to hear this but...where are you gunna stay?" troy asked. gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"m-maybe with tay." she answered. troy heard her voicce crack and walked closer to her and held her hand while she rested her head on his shoulder.

secrectly up front sharpay took out her compact to watch the couple in the back. she gave herself a small smile.


	3. Pain Killers

**I dont own anything except the poem**

**I wrote this at school my friend said it was really deep:**

**'Sometimes pain relievers dont always**

**kill pain... Sometimes they just create more.'**

**-xXGabbyXx**

as soon as the gang returned to the house everybodyinsisted on watching hide and seek but in less than an hour everybody was knocked out cold (sleeping) except Gabriella. she had changed the channel and was in deep thought not listenign to the Spongebob sqarepants movie in the background. she was fiddling with her chocolate hair. when she was sure that everybody was asleep she got up and went to the kitchen. as soon as sjhe got up troy woke feeling less weight on the couch. he saw gabi walking mysteriously towards the kitchen. curiosity overwhelmed him as he got up to follow her. when he reached the kitchen he hid behing the door arc (**what ever you call it)** gabriella was looking in a cabiniet. when troy looked closer he saw it was the medicne cabinet. _did she have a head ache?_ troy asked himseld, but his breath was caught short when she took out the container of _painkillers_ troy watched her every move as wh got out a cup and filled it with water. she used a knife to cut and spill the powder from the pills into the now color changeing water **(do pain relievers have powder in them , or it it the jelly stuff?)** _one... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten ...eleven... SHE EMPTIED AND PUT 11 PAIN KILLERS IN THE WATER!!!!!!_ As gabriella brought the glass to her lips troy called her name

"Gabriella!" he said it as sternly as possible

suprised gabriella dropped the glass shattering it. she took one look at him adn started crying covering her eyes with her hands. troy walked over there and was a bout to yell at her and give her a lecture but instead he hugged her and brought the cryin ggirl to his chest.

"i-i'm so a-alone troy." she choked out. troy rested his chin on her head and said,

'no your not...you have me."

"... and us," chad said walking in with the rest of the gang. gabriella slowed her tears but didnt look up. troy picked her up and put her on the couch with her friends hovering about her. troy took the boyus away and said

"chad, guys could you like de-suicide the kitchen please?"

"yeah sure thing man." chad replied

"thanks, chad,": troy said with a smile on his face.

**what should happen next??!!!??!!??!!??!**

**poll:**

**1) Troys parents come home and ask what happened,**

**2) the gang turns on the news and sees that troy and gabriella are the talk of the hour**

**3)they have a sleep over in the basement? (everybody)**

**4) gabriella and the girls talk about her and troy and how she's holding up**

**5) gabi runs away ( i might need help with that one)**

**6) your choice since these arent very good choices**


	4. Family feud

gone vote:

11

2

3

the gang was sitting around thinking about what happened in the last moments, when suddenly gabriella srcreamed.

"OHMIGOD!" and she ran out side. it was pouring rain and it still was the same day her mom d-died. she ran all of the way to her house and opened the door, the gang following close behind - except for sharpay who was walking as quicly as you could wearing heels, a foot long.- gabi ran inside and started shouting

" MARIA! MARIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" she shouted as she rushed up the stairs. she opened the door to her little sisters room and shouted "MARIA!?! BABY WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" gabi was on the verge of tears and her throat was sore after running through each room with troy at her tail.

"Maria" she whispered, she opened the closet in the room in a corner sat maria. her eyes where blood shot and she was crying. when she saw her older sister she flung her self into her arms. troy watched as he searched for words to sas but couldnt. then Maria asked a glass shattering question. "Wheres Mami?"

thats when Gabriella started crying. just then the gang made there way to the door. when Taylot saw gabi and her little sis crying she asked, "What happened?r

"WHERES MY MAMI!!" Maria yelled. the whole gang gasped. gabriella left her little 5 year old sister alone in the house for almost 9 hours. she didnt know her mom was gone.

**"I WANT MY MAMI! NOW!!!"** she whined trying to pull away from her older sister who had her in a tight embrace. gabi stopped cryin genouch to say... **(pretend she is saying this in spanish) **

"Miri, Mami Is G-gone!"

"NO! stop lying! i want my momie now!." maria montez was now furious. she was kicking and shouting for her mom. gabi put her down and walked over to her bed. Maria walked over to troy.

"where is my mommy!" she ordered,

"i-i-i... shes not here maria." he answered.

"dont humor her troy jsut tell her moms dead."

"what?" she actualy said quietly. "m-moms dead?" the little five year old didnt get the consept of being dead.

"YOUR LYING!" she said pointing an accusing finger at gabriella.

"MARAIA MONTEZ, OUR MOTHER IS DEAD SHE IS NOT COMING BACK! WE'RE ORPHANS NOW! YOUR GUNNA HAFTA LIVE WITHOUT HER ! GET OVER IT!" gabriella shouted back through tears.

"gabriella that is no way to talk to her!" taylor said as maria ran past them but stopping in the door way to yell at gabi,"I HATE YOU," gabriella held her eyes closed for longer then a blink. when she opened them she just got up and walked into her room.

"taylor, you know her sister more than all of us could you look for her please, i'll talk to gabriella," troy said with his head inhis hands after witnessing the family feud that he just saw unfold before him, "j-just do it, everybody else can you go back to my house and see if our parents are there? hurry." in a flash everybody was out.

troy was confused. that girl that just yelled at Maria wasnt gabriella... IT WAS HER EVIL TWIN!

* * *

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

SIKE! (**you should of seen your face, hahahahahh now back to the story.)**

gabriella didnt talk to people like that, let alone yell at people. troy couldnt grasp that concept.

he got up after 5 minutes of thinking and made his way to gabriella's room. out side was taylor holding maria in her arms. i opened my mouth to talk but the two girls put there fingers to there lips. then i heard why. gabriella was singing. Maria was starting to fall asleep with the lullaby like song, and it looked like taylor was struggling to hold her. i took her and listened to the angel-like voice behind the door.

**ok so your probably hating me for stoppping right here but i dont know what song to use or where to get the lyrics, so help me plz? even if you dont know review!**


	5. Drip Drop

**Ok so lets use that thing thats stuck in the back of your mind. It's past the spongebob theme song and what you had for dinner...last year. ITS YOUR IMAGINATION! we will think that Gabi is thinking about her mom and how she crys for her, everytime she sneaks away from the gang and goes into the Bathroom. The song is called Drip drop by Vanessa herself. i changed it up a little. go on you tube its a great song.**

**Dis Claimer: hmmm...i wonder if i could buy HSm from them...ok so who's got...eh...1.5 million...huh? when your cold and dead...over Your dead body? BE LIKE THAT!**

* * *

**Previously:**

i opened my mouth to talk but the two girls put there fingers to there lips. then i heard why. gabriella was singing. Maria was startign to fall asleep with the lullaby like song, and it looked like taylor was struggling to hold her. i took her and listened to the angel-like voice behind the door...

_Drip drop, Drip drop... _

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

by now we had clicked open the door and was standing inside the room watching each tear stream down her beautiful face. it was horrible to think that she felt that her mom died on purpose. Just to make her feel sad.

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Girl, you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

She does need to be over her moms death but forget about her.

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

I walk over her as she finishes up her song.

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring tese tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

she sees me and breaks down to her knees crying. taylor walks over and hugs her cryign too. i dunno maybe all girls feel eachothers pain as well as happiness. i just stood watching cradilign the five yearold maria in my arms until gabriella stopped crying.

* * *

**ok so this is like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short but i wasnt getting any reviews! so you NEED to review to get the next chappie. 6 reviews! AT LEAST 6!**


	6. Family feud part 2

**Ok so i chqanged the place they go to to disney land**

_Previously:_

_i see troy watching mr and breaks down to my knees crying. taylor walks over and hugs me cryign too. Troy just stood watching cradilign the five yearold maria in my arms until I stopped crying._

i wake up panting from a nightmare that i had.

_Flashback/dream mode_

_i screamed 'NO!' in my head after hearing a deadly similar call. i run to the barracaded area and duck under it. cops tried to pull me back but some how i break free. i run up to a body covered with a white sheet and peel away from the top. the body under the white sheet is...troy._

_End flashback/deam mode_

i wate till my heart rate slows down and look to my right. i realize i'm in my bed. next to me is maria (sleeping) and on the other side of her taylor (sleeping too). i sit up and walk quickly and quietly to the door. i pause at the top of the steps and pray that my dream wasnt true. i run down them to see troy lying on the couch watching basket ball with a blanket covering his legs. he looks up and sees me.

"hey," he says cautiously, getting up.

without a word i run into his body and hug him tightly, smiling through my tears.

"oh!" he says suprised but when he sees me smiling he hugs back.

he is so...warm and soft. as i calm down i almost collasp from tiredness so he brings me to the couch. we lie down and he lets me fall asleep on his chest. i sigh before i fall asleep from the comfort. his arms slid around my waist. my world slowly went black.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

We awoke to chad clearign his throat. i had slid to the side still facing troy with his arms still around me. "ahem!" chad said a little louder,

"shush chad!" i heard kelsi say "i wanna get a picture!" . i feel a flash from a camera and i wiped the sleep from my eyes as troy woke up. as my eyesight focused i saw the whole gang in my livign room (zeke, chad, ryan, jason sharpay, kelsi, taylor, and maria.)

"oh!" i said suprised and fell off the couch. they laughed. troy sat up quicker wonderign what happened.

"huh?" he said, when he saw the gang he was all "Oh h-hi guys. we were just you know, sleeping,"

No ones pov!

"ih huh.." chad said unconvinced, "so what did you do last night? spefically?"

"chad hush it ! it _anything_ was going on i wouldve heard it upsatirs," taylor said,

"heard what?" maria asked sleepily rfom the arms of sharpay,

"how would you know? have you done it?" kelsi asked

"no, have you?" taylor snapped back

"oh look shy composer girl having sex at her age!" jason said laughing,

"sex!?!" gabriella said getting up but banging her head on the table and falling back again. the gang busted a gut laughing.

"was that?" Maria asked jumpign down. the gang forgot the presetce of a little girl. maria walked over to gabi -who had sucessfully gotten up to sit on the couch-

"sis what does that mean?" she asked. gabi blushed,

"not now miri, when your older now go get dressed!" gabi said to the kid in Pjs. **(they had bunnies on them!) **

"i wanna know now!" she said stomping her foot.

" (saying in spanish) Maria Gabriella Montez if you do not get your but up stairs i swear!" gabi yelled

"NO!" she said,

"fine, guys we cant go to disney land now, maybe some other time," gabi told them,

"Mickey mouse!" Maria shriked and ran upsstairs. a few minutes later she cqame down in her underwear saying, "what do i wear?"

Gabriella blushed at her sisters nudeity. "ugg" she mumbled and dragged her sister upstairs. a few second later you could hear the sibligns arguing,

"maria! get back here!"

"make me gabi!"

"you will do what i say when i say it!"

"You will do what i say when i say it!"

"Maria stop mimicing me!"

"Maria stop mimicing me!"

"supercalifragilisticexpliadocious!"

"super cali... hey you cheated!"

"Maria!"

"cheater cheater pumpkin eater!"

"Get over here!"

"your not my mommy! you cant make me do anything!"

"Nobodys your mommy! i'm your older sister and what i say goes!"

"Mommy was nicer than you!"

"shut up!"

"ohh you cursed!"

"MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...gabi, where'd you go?"

silence,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" maira shrieked! "get offa me!"

a lot of grumhbles and then gabi comes out with maria wearing jeans and a tank top. and gabi with her hair messed up, wrinkle clothes and one sandal.

"ready," she mumbled.

"no, no sweetie." sharpay said and dragged her upstairs.

"what did you do to your sister!" kelsi asked. maria just smiled and said

"we had a wrestling match." upstairs gabi shrieked,

"OHMIGOD! she bit me!"

"YOU BIT ME TOO SIS!" marias shouted back.

**A crazy figh between Family. **

**the argument was funny. and if you didnt know after gabi called marias name she hid, and jumped out and tackled her and they had a wrestling match.**

**This was fun to write even though there migh be a lot of errors. oh and i relized i never decribed Maira**

**Maria:light skin, dark brown hair. straight hair, brown eyes short fot her age. if you need more decriptions i'll try to find a picture like her.**


	7. Diarys and a towel

**two chapters in 1 day!**

"hurry up its an hour drive away!" zeke shouts up the stairs. the gang had come over waiking up the gang and i had turned on the television and were watching cartoons. zeke was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Kelsi and taylor went upstairs to see what was takign soo long. out of the corner of my eye i saw maria follow them too. as soon as the girls left we changed the channel to sports. ah sweet manly essence. we heard screamign upstairs and turned to the stair well.

"Maria give that back!" gabi yelled at her,

"Gabriella put on some clothes!" sharpay said. Maria came bounding down the steps and sat on my knee.

"whatcha got there?" i asked

"Gabs diary, wanna see?" she asked eagerly. then gabriella came downstairs in a towel and her hair wet. infron tof all the guys.

"MARIA GIVE THTA BACK OR ELSE DOLLY IS GOING IN THE PAPER SHREDDER!"

"SAME TO YOUR BOOK, GABS!" at that gabi froze. "you know she likes you right?" maria said to me. That sent gabriella over the edge.

"YOU BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Gabi was still holding her towel toghether. maria ran out the back door. "MARIAAAAAAA!" she followed half naked. i put my basket ball skills to work and chased after them.

"you two will wake up the whole neighbor hood! its only 8:30!" i said to them. i sped up and reached maria well before gabi could kill her and snatched the book. the girls were watching on gabis balcony. gabi had gotten to her sister, which she was about to rip to shredds. i held her back by her wais as maria hid behind my leg. i picked walked them into the house meters apart so maria wouldnt get killed. i put gabi back in her room and sharpay walked out.

"good thing is Gabriella's hair dried and she isnt so emotinal about you-know-who. bad news is that maria needs to take a shower." i looked to see maria outside jumping in a mud puddle. geez, girls!

**to all of my girlfriends out there (nott in that way! eww!) i am all against the last comment! i mea nboys are the stupid ones! (unless their cute!) that last comment was meant to be offenseve to guys!**


	8. dont tell: filler

**as gabriella is getting dressed she thinks about whats going on with her. song by Vanessa Hudgens. i was listening to her CD (which i finally got. yay me!) and the song sounded good to use for this.**

**DONT OWN i mean who on fanfiction actually does? ever ask your self that?**

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me_

i am pushign the thought of my mom dying into the back of my head. it may have been over one day but maria isnt worried so i act like nothings wrong. its scarign me how i get over it so fast.

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

or i'm not over this. i dont want to start randomly crying infront of the gang so i let my tears fall now. they run down my face drippign onto the outfit the girls picked out for me.i start to sob, quickly silence it but another comes out. i put on a t-shirt and shorts, not the one sharpay picked out and slid to the floor. i lock the door as i hear everybody jog up the stairs from hearing my sobs. i cry out louder and they bang their fists on the door. they will leave marks and mom will kill me. mom she cant kill me if i'm dead. i hear the shouts on the other side of the door.

_You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become_

the loudest was from troy and maria.

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

i look around my room and see the bathroom door open. i walk through and see a razor on the shelf. i take it and try to find a spot where it hurts the most. i chose my shoulder where it will sting more.

_Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't kow why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I can't get no sleep  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into??_

i bring the razor across the skin and it stings alot but its not bad. enough of these cuts and i'll slowly but surly die. i cry some more so my mom could see what she is doign to me.

i suddenly see troy and be aware of the cut on my sholder and the balcony door open. **(i am literally crying now even though this sounds bad)...(or is that just my cold?)**

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

I use all of my will power to stop cryign and walk away but he holds my back by my arm. he starts to talk to me. he doesnt realize that i'm cut until he feels blood on his hand. he gasps and wipes it off. i cry again but he immeadetly wipes away my tears. i little roughly but i can tell he still feels for me. he cleans the cut and i watch him do it. he puts on a regular shirt over mine covering the cut and turns to go downstairs. but i call him back.

"dont tell?" i ask. he nods and smiles weakly. he opens the door and walks out.

**wow 3 chapters in one day...even though i wrot the first two last night...whoops you werent suoppose to know that!**

**Song used: afraid**


	9. Taylor & Troy

**soryr for not updating, first off the updates wouldnt work and then my keyboard got broken. but i have like 5 chapters for this on my laptop so when i get internet service on the laaptop i will updtae. **

**Luv Ya!

* * *

**

"dude, how did you get in there?" chad asked me as i came out of the room.

"oh, yeah, i climbed her balcony."

"oh my gosh! is that b-blood on your hand troy?" taylor asked, i heard gabi suck in air from the other side of the door,

"oh that thing, i cut my self climbign up on the tree." i said so casually it scared me.

"ugg, boys!" she said and took me to the bathroom to clean it off.

"gabi'll be down in a few minutes!" i shouted over my shoulder.

downstairs when taylor was cleanign my hand she asked me quietly, "so what really happened?"

"w-what do you mean?" i aske dback.

"theres no visible cut and the blood isnt in the correct places." she stated matter of factly.

"huh?"

"look you have a line of it goign from the tip of your thumb to the tip of your for finger and the bloods runnign on both sides."

"look just...tay?"

"fine i'll ignore it."

"are you done yet!" gabriella asked from the living room.


	10. Car Ride

**Hi guys! I'm typing this on my new laptop! I** g**ot a non-used one for about $400 and its cooool! Ok so enough about my new laptop squeal!. No it is not cheap!**

The car ride was the most boring one ever. All of the guys (except Zeke who was driving) had their Nintendo DS's out and were racing each other in Mario kart. I sighed as I came in last place…Again…for the third time. "Yes I won!" Ryan said jumping out of his seat from next to Sharpay.

"SIT DOWN!" Zeke shouted trying to avoid an oncoming car.

"Ryan!" Shar said pulling him down in his seat. I really wasn't paying attention to them but to Gabriella who was staring at the pages of a book. I could tell she wasn't reading it, but just staring at the pages. To the right of me was little Maria trying to read a book with Taylor helping from behind. I turned my attention from Maria and went back to Gabi. I saw a tear drip on to the page, followed by a couple more before she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Gabriella?" I asked

With that simple word I heard the whole van silence, except for the background music on Mario kart. Even Maria looked up.

"…troy…" she said to me, "Gabi's gunna puke."

As soon as she said that Gabi's face turned green and she put her fingers to her lips.

"Zeke pull over!" I called to him

As soon as he swerved to the side of the road I had the door open before the car could stop completely. I picked Gabriella and ran outside with her behind a tree. After she threw-up she started shaking and crying all over again. I was hugging her with me chin rested on her head until Zeke called us back. Before we walked back I turned to her,

"Are you going to want to go home?"

She shook her head no.

I nodded my head and walked back to the car with her clutching my arm as if she would never let go. When we sat down I placed myself in-between Maria and Gabi so they wouldn't start another slap fight.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting next to Maria and the window. Maria gets tired and rests her head on Gabi's shoulder and Gabi shakes it off. Marie nudges Gabi and Gabi hits her on her leg, Maria hits her 2 times and Gabi holds her hands down. Maria cried out and kicked Gabi making her drop her hands and then they started slapping each other. Taylor was trying to break it up from behind but couldn't succeed. Zeke was threatening to go back home if they kept it up. Maria was stronger than I expected. I got up and lifted Maria into my seat sitting between them._

"_aw trey!" Maria said "you gotta rune our fun?!?" __**(I misspelled them on purpose,)**_

_End flashback_

about five minutes later, gabriella fell asleep.

"so…" maria said to me while coloring, "do you like her?"

Everybody else was talking so nobody was paying attention to our conversation.

"why is it any of your business little girl?" I said a little harshly.

"cause I wanna know if you like my sister, cause I will admit it but she is a teensy bit likeable. "

"keep going…" I ushered

"…hmm…why should I if you don't even like my sister?"

"……….you know you are a very smart girl!" troy stated

"I get it from my sister." She says as we pull up in front of Disneyland. **(cut me some slack on the next chappie, I don't really know the difference between Disney world and Disney land. Or sixflags. K the park will be called dandy land with rides from all of the themeparks.)**


	11. trouble at the park

**Hi and happy Friday the thirteenth**

We all piled out of the car and into the very crowded parking lot. I felt Maria grab onto my hand. it was so crowded that everybody was touching someone else.  
"Let's get the tickets!" I called over the crowd to them. I looked down at Maria and started to move forward. About 5 minutes later we were about only 5 meters away from the car. Suddenly I felt Maria's hand slip from my grip and I heard a yell. Everybody else was still moving but I stopped to see where she went. I saw her on the floor looking like she fell back. I decided to walk back and get her. The gang was already at the gate in line.

I ducked down and helped Maria up. She clutched my leg and I couldn't walk so I grabbed her by the forearms and picked her up.

"you know for a five year old girl you get carried a little too much." I told her. She smiled her smile that showed her missing front tooth.

"I know you still love me!" she said. I smiled back a sarcastic smile and tried to catch up with the gang. They were waiting at the gate.

"where were you!?!" Gabriella panicked, "and what did you do to my sister!?!"

Maria had scraped on her palms.

"somebody pushed her and scraped her palms, not big." I said,

"want me to take you to the first aid place miri?" Gabriella said. Maria shook her head no. "sorry baby, I didn't know we left you alone."

I was wondering why Gabi was making such a fuss and why her hair was messed up.

I dragged Taylor away from the gang and said I needed to talk to her, "Taylor I need to talk to you," ** (sorry I needed to do that!)**

"what's up?"

"no, no no no what's up with Gabriella!?! Why was she freaking out over a few scrapes?"

"well, when she realized that you were gone she got all panicky and was rubbing her head. She said that she had to go to the bathroom and went off for 5 minutes. She came back looking paler. But then she started to like, talk to herself in Spanish, Kelsi and I had to take her aside and calm her down. I think she's projecting her feeling for her mom on everybody else." We wandered back to the group and walked inside. I took Gabriella to the side,

"Gabi, Taylor said you disappeared to the bathroom, for five minutes! And you came back looking paler! Did you cut! Again!?!" I was fuming mad and starting to clench my fists. I stared at her waiting for an answer but then she started crying. I started to hug her with one arm and took out my cell with the other.

"hey chad?"

"yeah man?"

"gabi left something in the van so go in without us, meet us by that ice mountain ride thingie and check if maria could go on, you do have maria, right?"

"yeah don't worry, taylor has her, so we'll meet you there. Bye!"

"bye chad,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had taken gabi back to the van and I was sitting in a seat with her lying down, head in my lap.

"why are you doing this Gabi?"

"c-cause I was scared, it lets me take of some of my worry, don't be mad troy… it helps."

I was furious at what she said. I pushed her head out of my lap and forced her to look at me.

"IT DOES NOT HELP! IF I DARE HEAR OF YOU DOING THAT AGAIN GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ! OR IF I CATCH YOU, I SWEAR I WILL TELL THE REST OF THE GANG!" I yelled at her. She turned her head away and started sobbing all over again, but this time you could tell she was heartbroken. I then realized what I had just done. I yelled at her again.

"aww Gabi, you know I didn't mean that, I'm just scared for you, your killing yourself here, I promise I won't yell at you again," I said

Heard her stop crying and say stiffly,

"let's go back to the gang,"

"no, Gabi, I yell because I care, why wouldn't I care about you, you're my best friend," I say cringing at the words best friend. **(can anyone guess why?)**

She sighed and said "ok, I forgive you. Can we go back to the gang now troy?"

"Kay babe," I said, then blushed after realizing what I said. We got out of the car and started to walk back to the park. We showed them out stamped hands and went inside. The gang was there instead of where we said they should stay.

"woah guys! Lets just go on the rides…where's maria?"

"taylor had her," Sharpay said

"no, she said she went to you," taylor said then over the loudspeaker came,

"at the children's lost and found we found a…five year old girl named…maria. She is here with…her sister Gabriella and her sisters boyfriend troy," at that the gang snickered.

" god I'm gunna kill that girl," Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabi where are you?" marias voice came over the loudspeaker.

"my sister!" Gabriella shrieked and ran in the direction of the child lost and found.

"Gabi!" I yelled, and ran after her. The gang followed behind. I watched Gabi as she ran in high heels.

That girl never ceases to amaze me.

She ran non-stop till she reached the children lost and found. The talked to the secretary there and they said that she was inside the room. Gabi opened the doors and saw maria sittign on a couch with a man talking to her.

"no! I don't know you!" maria yelled,

"but I'm troy! How do you not recognize me?" the man said,

"maria!" Gabriella said, maria hopped off of the couch and into her sisters arms.

"excuse me sir?" the officer said walking up to him.

"yes? That girl, took my girlfriends sister!"

"nuh-uh! This is my sister! And that's her boyfriend!" maria said,

"I think this child knows what she's talking about." The officer said,

"no! Gabriella aren't I your boyfriend?" the man said

"I don't know who the hell you are," Gabriella said coldly, then troy poked her in her arm for cursing in front of maria

"sir you'll have to come with me for some questions,"

"no thank you officer! That boy knows that I'm her girlfriend and not him!"

"ha-ha, no you're not, I am!" troy said stepping in. the police officer had taken him by the hands and led him into another room.

"thanks trey!" maria said.

**(note: they are not really boyfriend and girlfriend, troy is just careless with his words! They will be in the last chapter though)**

They walked out of the doors to come face to face with the gang.

"what happened?" Jason asked,

"a mean man tried to steal me!"maria said excited,

"and troys Gabi's boyfriend!" she added. Slowly everybody handed taylor and chad five bucks.

"umm…you might want to tell us what you're doing?" I asked,

Everybody nudged Sharpay.

"umm well taylor and chad bet us that you two would become a couple before Friday and surprisingly you did."

"well sorry to disappoint you but I have a demon for a sister." Gabi said,

"can we actually go on a ride!" troy shouted. We ran to the nearest ride and smuggled Maria on, thank goodness she was unsusally small. After the ride we got caught with her so we got kicked out of that ride. We went to about five other rides when Gabriella said she had to go to the bathroom. I eyed her mysteriously and watched her go.

END TROYS POV

BEGIN GABRIELLAS POV

I walked into the bathroom after hours of sadness. Everywhere I looked I saw mothers with their children and fathers with their children. Basicly happy families…something Maria and I would never be. I look in the mirror after checking and making sure the bathroom was empty. I watched each tear cascade down my face. I wanted the best for Maria. Even if it excludes me from the picture.

"sorry, troy," I whispered as I got out a razor from my purse. I made 4 fresh cuts on my forearms. I was in the middle of a fifth cut when a woman who looked of 27 entered. She saw my arms and was all

"ohmigoodness! What are you doing to yourself dear!" she said.

"uhh…" I picked up the razor and was about to put it in my purse but she had taken it and was washing off my forearms, "stop it! I don't have a mother and I don't need another one!" I yelled at her. I guess she has kids because of what her next action was, she garbbed my wrist and took me outside, as soon as she did she ran into troy. Aww crap. Troy.


	12. Troy

_Previously:_

"_Uhh…" I picked up the razor and was about to put it in my purse but she had taken it away and was washing my forearms off, "Stop it! I don't have a mother and I don't need another one!" I yelled at her. I guess she has kids because of her next action. She grabbed my wrist and took me outside, and as soon as she did she ran into troy. Aww crap. Troy._

"Excuse me is she with you?" the lady asked,

"Yes…why?" he looked at my arms and suddenly his vision clouded with anger. "I'll take it from here. Thank you miss." He said pulling me away from the crowd and behind the bathrooms.

"What the hell are you doing? What did I tell you about doing this!? God Gabriella you'll be the death of me!" troy yelled

"I'm sorry! Ok? You don't know how hard it is to walk around and see families! Wonderful happy families! With fathers and mothers! You don't know how much it hurts me! How Maria and I will never be like that again! It hurts so much troy!" I said to him meaning every word. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him burring my head in his shirt.

TROYS POV

I looked down at the fragile girl hugging me, she lost her mom and her dad, she seemingly had nothing except, a little sis, and a group of friends. And a half boyfriend that loves her. As I realized this, I slowly put my arms around her and whispered, "I care about you,"


	13. the lift

My phone rang, "where are you?" Kelsi shouted into the phone, "We are by the car waiting!"

"Oh, sorry we forgot to call; first off do you have Maria with you?" I asked

"We thought you had her!" Kelsi screamed

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"Its ok, just kidding, she's right here," Kelsi put the phone to Maria's ear,

"Hi Trey!"

"Its troy, with an _**O**_ not _**E**_, Maria," I said to her

"I know trey! E not o," I rolled my eyes

"Hey tell the gang that we'll be there in about 15 minutes," I paused to look at Gabriella, "we'll be taking the lift." I loved the look on her face **(:-O) **"Bye Maria," I said hanging up.

I turned and walked away and she turned to watch me, her expression non-changes. I walked back to her, planted a kiss on her mouth and said, "Scared of a little lift are we?" **(yes he kissed her! Squeal!)**

we took out tickets and I slipped the lift guy a 5 for a lift of our own. as soon as we loaded in Gabriella started hyperventilating. I just sat back and watched her actually stand in the thing. She was pacing back and forth.

"you planning to stop anytime soon?" I asked since she was rocking it. Suddenly it stopped. Then she started talking to herself in Spanish again,

"whoa, Gabriella they are just loading on more people. Sit down."

She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I hate you troy." She said as the lift started up again.

"yes!" I said punching my fist in the air, "somebody that actually hates me!"

"shut up!" she said punching me in the arm. Suddenly they hear a boom of thunder close by, and troys cell phone,

"troy, man where are you?!?" Chad asked

"hi Chad!" I said excitedly

"why are you so excited?"

"is it bad to be excited?" I questioned him

"i-I guess not…..you didn't ask her to be her boyfriend, did you?"

"no Chad," I replied with a monotone

"…or did'ja kiss her?" Chad asked, now over the years I have learned that Chad could be as quick as a cheetah so I' have to be good with my words, that means I have to reply in the same exact monotone as the other 'no' I said

"maybeeee….." I said like a four year-old

"oh ok," told ya. As quick as a cheetah. "Well you're in a metal box hanging from the sky during a lightning storm, anything wrong with the picture?"

"don't worry they aren't going to load on anymore people so it will go faster…whoops gotta go, bye!" I hung up when I saw Gabriella crying. "hey whats up?" I asked, **(ok for all of you who haven't read my oneshot thunderstorms I think you should read it and pretend Maria wasn't born. Then you will get this part better)**

"m-my dad. He died in a thunderstorm,"


	14. surviving the thunder storm

Gabriella's pov

As soon as I said that I heard another boom and rain against the lift. I started crying, more than before. I felt myself being picked up and placed on troys lap.

"What did your mom do to comfort you?" troy asked rocking me back and forth,

"it doesn't matter because she cant do it again," I said coldly,

"Aww Gabi, don't be like that," troy said, "what did she do?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"why?"

"cause you would want to do what she does and you cant do it," he nodded his head and then we were silent.

When we were in the air right above the parking lot he put me off his lap, "I sdon't know what the gang would think." He said smiling. We got off and was attacked by the gang.

"thank god you're safe," Taylor said, "I would of jumped,"

"yawns can we go home now trey?" Maria asked.

"yeah I'm tired to," Ryan said

"don't forget hungry," Taylor jumped in,

"McDonalds?" Maria asked

"Do you know how many calories are in that?" sharpay said,

"What are calories?" Maria asked,

"Can we go in the car I'm getting soaked?"

"Chad basketballs are not edible,"  
"Anyone see my ds?"

"SHUT UP!" troy shouted over everybody's voices

"…Wendy's it is." Jason said getting in the passenger seat. We all piled into the car soaking wet.

Troy's POV

On the ride home the boys took out their DS's and I let maria have a try at it. She actually won! I gave her another try and she beat them by miles.

"I rule!" she said, "Who's next?"

The girls all watched in awe. We pulled up in front of Wendy's and walked inside to order. After everybody ordered Gabriella got a phone call. She looked at the caller ID and frowned. Maria fell asleep and was on Chad's lap.

All of a sudden I heard a shriek outside. The whole restraint turned to see Gabriella fuming mad shouting into her phone outside. Nobody could hear her but it looked as if she was yelling. I ran to the door to see her shut her phone and throw it into the darkness. I opened the door and walked out.

"You ok?" I asked her, she looked at me as if to say 'do you really need to ask?' I helped her up and she told me what happened.

INSIDE WITH THE GANG

They were still looking at troy and Gabriella.

SHARPAYS POV

I really wonder what's up with Gabi; it seems as if she's confused. I mean sometimes she can happy but she can suddenly become sad. And I don't think Maria is taking the death correctly, I know she's five but she's acting like she never had a mom. It's worrying me… it worrying all of us. Whoa! Out side it's looking like troy and Gabriella are getting in a big argument, now gabi runs off and troy as chasing her. He caught up with her and throw something away that she had in her hand. He takes her purse and sumps its contents in the trash and hands her the money that's in it. Then her throws the purse itself away. Gabi tried to run again but troy grabs her by the waist and drags her inside, he goes to Zeke and I hear him ask for the car keys…

Car keys?

NO ONE'S POV

Troy takes Gabi in the car and drives off


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT HAPPENED WHILE TROY AND GABI WERE OUTSIDE

GABRIELLAS POV

I had gotten a call on my cell phone, when I looked at the caller ID I scowled. I took it outside and got ready for an argument.

"Hello?" I said coldly,

"Gabriella Maria Montez! Does it hurt to call your siblings and tell them that your mom's dead!"

"Nice to hear you too aunt Patt,"

"Don't use that type of tone with me young lady,"

"Or what? You can't do anything to me! We're on the Phone! You can't even come near me! Remember the restraining order from Maria and I! stay away from us!"

"Well you little brat you're a minor, you aren't allowed to live in a house on your own with a little girl, your uncle and I will be flying in on Sunday so be ready!"

"what part of restraining order don't you understand!" I yelled gaining attention from all of the people in the restaurant.

"well since you don't have any other siblings you either come with us or the orphanage, take your pick!"

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled into the phone and threw it away. I said down the wall and sat there for what seemed like hours until troy showed up.

"you ok?" he asked me, hello! Did he just see my temper tantrum just then? Looked at him as if to say 'no I'm just peachy' he helped me up,

"so…what happened?"

"my aunt wants to take custody of Maria and I,"

"so…."

"'so….'?!? We had a restraining order against her!"

"why?"

"because she tried to kidnap us! She hates us! I bet you as soon as we go o her house we'll be living in the basement!"

"oh,"

"yeah! Oh...but she did give us another choice…"

"what's that?"

"hump! Orphanage. She said we could sleep with the rats."

"Come on Gabi, I think you're exaggerating,"

"is it exaggerating when your own AUNT tries to kidnap you!"

"Sorry,"

"no troy sorry's not enough,"

"then tell me Gabi! What is enough! Is nothing good enough for you!"

"yes things are good enough for me! I thought you'd say you'd stop yelling at me!"

"It's kinda hard not to yell if you're angry!"

"I'm gunna cut if you don't stop." I say getting out my purse,

"Gabi don't you dare!"

"you yelled! I'm gunna do it!" I say and run away,

"I'M GUNNA CUT!!!!" I shout over my shoulder and run into the parking lot. I hear him running after me and it sounds like he's catching up. "leave me alone!" he chased me and as we were running infront of the restaurant he caught up with me by my waist,

"Stoppit! Stoppit! Leave me alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Troy held me by my waist and dragged me to the garbage bin. He emptied out my purse and handed me the money. Then he threw out my purse entirely.

"oh my gosh! You just threw out my purse! That costs me a lot!" I yelled at him, "UHHH!" I screamed and ran off, I probably took about 5 steps and he caught me, "STOP IT!" I was having a fit so huge that I couldn't control myself. He waited till I calmed down and took me inside. He let go of me to ask for the car keys. As soon as he got them I made a break for it and disappeared.

MARIA'S POV

I woke up to see Gabi throwing a fit like I do sometimes, she just disappeared around the corner and troy ran after her with the car keys a few seconds later troy came back around the corner with Gabi slung around his shoulder like as sack of flour, I laughed.

"Oh you're awake," Chad said,

"No my eyes are just open." I told him smiling. I had recently lost my two front teeth; my sissy said it looked cute. "Chaddy I'm hungry," I said yawning.

"Foods coming in a minute princess," he told me. I remember my Mami use to call me that. My Mami died. I have to be strong. My sister isn't that strong so I have to be strong for her. I may be five years old but I can act civilizidieded or what ever that word means.

"Chaddy!" I whined, "Where's Gabi?"

"She went somewhere with troy," Zeke said,

"Tell her to come back!" I told him,

"Why?" Chad asked putting me on the floor. Time to put my cuteish ways to work,

"I want my sissy!" I whined stomping my foot, "Gabi!" I yelled.

"Maria! Gabriella went off with troy, they said that they'd be back in 15 minutes," Taylor said trying to calm her down.

"I want my sister NOW!" I said and started to cry,

"NOW, NOW NOW, NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs,

"Gabi!!!" Chad walked over to the counter and came back with something in his hands,

"I WANT MY SISTER! WAHHH!... Oh Ice cream," I said taking the sugary treat Chad put in my face.

"Chad danforth, not before we eat real food!" Sharpay said taking my treat away,

"Give it back!" I said.

"No!" Sharpay said

"YES!" I said and threw myself on the floor,

"I want ice cream!" I yelled.

"Maria!" Kelsi shouted,

"Give it back to her," Jason said, Taylor rolled her eyes and picked me up.

"Stopit!" I yelled and kicked her.

"Maria!" she said and took me outside she left me with curious eyes and went back to get Chad. She dragged him by his hair to me.

"hey Maria?" Taylor said putting her hands on her knees, "if you behave when we get to your house then I'll let you do Chad's hair,"  
"who's hair!?!" he yelled,

"you have a deal!" I said and put my hand out. Just them troy pulled up with Gabriella sleeping in the back seat.

"lets go," she said climbing out the car and throwing the keys at chads head,

"Ow!" Chad said as it hit him in the eye. I giggled but felt tired. I held my arms up to Chad.

"no your to old," he said

"Chaddy," I whined again and pouted.

"I'm only doing it cause I'm a sucker for pouts." Chad said, I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep whispering, "I hope you like pink hair,"

"WHAT!?!" he yelled dropping me,

"ow!" I said and started to cry,

"Chad!" Taylor said hitting him in the back of his head,

Troy walked over to me and picked me up like a baby and I felt safer in his arms. I turned towards him and fell asleep like my sister.

SHARPAYS POV

Aw Maria looked so cute in Troy's arms and troy looked at her as if she was his sister, Taylor motioned for me to get the food with Zeke Ryan Kelsi and Jason. We brought them to the car and put them inside. We climbed in and Chad decided to drive. Taylor stood outside,

"Tay get in," I said,

"I will as soon as someone else gets in the drivers seat,"

"Fine, fine I'll get it in the driver's seat." Zeke said taking my coffee out of my hands.

"Hey! Zeke!" I said, "give me back my coffee," I whined and started bouncing in the chair,

"No." Zeke said

"Maybe that's why sharpay," Ryan said. By now Maria was sleeping by lying down on troy and Gabriella's laps, Kelsi fell asleep with her head on Jason's shoulder and his head on top of hers. I took out my camera and got pictures of that for blackmail. Ryan was dosing in and out of sleep, troy had hid head on top of Gabriella's head who was sleeping also. I also closed my eyes and went to sleep.

ZEKES POV

I stole Sharpay's coffee to keep me awake as I drove. I watched the dark road infrot of me until I realized the sky. The stars were so bright. I nudged Chad to show him but he soon fell back asleep I really hope troy and Gabi will get together soon, or at the right time.


	16. Chapter 16

The gang pulled up in front of Gabriella's house at 1:30pm. Zeke, the only one awake, got up and went inside. He brought out a fog horn and closed all car doors and windows. Sitting sideways in the front seat and turned on the fog horn,

"Ahh!" the gang screamed.

"ZEKE!" they yelled,

"Can we go in the house now?" asked little Maria.

"Sure thing sweets." Everybody walked trough the door and fell asleep on the closest thing that was soft. Maria made it to the couch with Kelsi, sharpay under the table, Jason ON the table troy half on a chair half of and everybody else on the floor.

IN THE MORNING AT 8:30

"Troy we need to take the car back to your dad." Zeke said waking up troy.

"Huh? Ok, leave a note." Zeke and troy left a note on the door and drove off to Troy's house. They parked the car and put the keys under the mat. Suddenly Troy's phone rang,

"Troy get your ass over here now!" Taylor yelled into the phone,

"Huh? Why?"

"Troy Gabi needs you!" Taylor yelled back. Troy and Zeke took off sprinting. They ran up to her house and saw Gabriella and Maria entering a black car with some scary looking guys holding the door open. As soon as Gabriella saw troy she ran out of the car and to him,

"Troy they want to take the house away!" Gabriella said, "And they want to put Maria and I in an orphanage, my eighteenth birthday is in 4 months, what if she gets adopted?"

"Ms. Montez get in the car please we need to take you down to the office and have a chat with the officials,"

"Can I bring troy?" Gabriella asked,

"Who is he?" The man asked. **(Ha-ha 'The Man' Ha-Ha, ok I'm done) **

"I'm troy Bolton," Troy said

"Sorry son but we only let family come,"

"But…I'm her boyfriend, so technically I would be like family," Troy said coming up with an idea.

"Fine get in the car." The guy said. Troy got in the car and was greeted by Maria,

"Trey! I don't wanna go to an orphanage!" Maria whined and started to cry, Gabriella was leaning against the window staring outside as the road passed by, ignoring her sisters tears.

"Its ok Maria, I promise you, you won't go to an orphanage." Troy said,

"Troy, you know you can't promise that," Gabriella said coldly,

"Gabi?" Little Maria asked,

"Yes baby?" Gabriella asked.

"I-I don't wanna to go to an orphanage." Maria told her sister tears still going down her face.

"I know baby, I know." Gabriella said hugging her.

"We're here, and wipe your face," The guy said passing Gabriella a tissue to fix Maria's face.

"Hey baby, I need you to let troy and I do the talking when we go in there so we need you to be quiet," Gabriella told her sister while wiping her tears.

"But I don't wanna be quiet!"

"I'll let you do Chad's hair when we get back" troy offered,

"Ok!" Maria agreed quickly. Troy picked her up and holding her with one arm left the other arm free. As they walked inside the office they were greeted by cold concrete walls and a long dim lit hallway.

"T-troy?" Gabriella whispered, she gripped onto his hand. Maria buried her head in his shoulder. They walked into a room and the men sat down on chairs behind a desk. "Sit." The man said,

"No thank you," Gabriella said scared to sit,

"That was an order not a question," the man told her. Gabriella quickly sat down and moved her chair closer to troy.

"Miss Montez we have a few questions for you,

1) When did your mom die?"

"December 19," Gabriella said with tears in her eyes,

"2) Where did you stay for the last few days?"

"a-at the house,"

"3) So stayed there by yourself?"

"No with all of my friends,"

"4) You do know that you are under aged to own a house and take care of a child, so there fore you are an orphan?"

"Yes I know that the day my Mom died!" Gabriella said getting angry knowing where it was going,"

"5) Your aunt Patricia called and requested that you move to an orphanage closer to them in Ireland,"

"NO!" Gabriella said standing up knocking down her chair, "We are not moving to an orphanage!"

"Ms Montez!" The man said

"I'm Not GOING!" Gabriella shouted, "If we go to an orphanage then Maria will get adopted leaving me never to see her again! I'm not losing anybody else!"

"Gabriella Montez! It is Law!" the man bellowed

"Troy we're leaving!"

"No, your not!"

"Yes I am! You can't make me do anything!" at this time Maria started crying,

"I am an FBI agent head chief and you are a minor!" Gabriella tugged on Troy's collar and pulled him out of the office. Maria was sobbing loudly,

"If you leave we can and WILL send you and your sister to two whole different orphanages!" Gabriella turned on her heel and marched back,

"What!" she snapped,

"Your flight leaves on Friday, you will be moving to Ireland, end of discussion. You may leave." Gabriella burst into tears and ran out of the building. Troy ran after her. She ran straight for the busy road.

"Oh god," troy thought, he put down Maria and sprinted after Gabriella,

"Troy!" Maria called and started screaming. Troy caught up with Gabriella a foot from the road and grabbed her hand,

"Gabriella." Troy said teeth clenched and boiling mad.

"Stop your hurting me!" Gabriella told troy, trying

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Troy growled. Gabriella saw Troy's anger and softened up.

"No, troy it's…troy," Gabriella said and touched his face. They were about to kiss when Maria screamed and they turned to see her crying still at the doorstep clutching her shirt.

"Mommy!" she called. Gabriella and troy ran over to her.

"Mommy!" She called again. Gabriella kneeled down and let Maria wrap her arms around Gabi's neck. "I. Want. My. Mommy!" Maria cried.

"Yes, yes I know. I want mommy too," Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"Gabriella, I think we should go now," troy said looking at the sky. It was getting dark and starting to drizzle. Troy helped Gabriella up and Maria took his hands, they started to walk home in the rain. They were splashed by a car that stopped and backed up to them.

"Yo get in!" Chad yelled from inside. Some how, (lord knows) 8 people fit into one car. Basically Kelsi was on Jason's lap, Sharpay on Zeke's Taylor was on Chad, and Ryan was up front driving. They shifted so that, Chad was in the drivers seat Ryan in the passenger seat Maria on Taylor's lap and Despite their pleas Gabriella sat on Troy's lap since they were both soaking wet and leaned back into troy.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Ryan asked,

"Cause maybe SOMEONE had splashed us in a car!" Troy snapped.

"Well Sor-ry!" Ryan said. Maria had fallen asleep with her hair all in her face. Gabriella reached over and brushed the hair from her face. We pulled up in front of Gabriella's House. We all went in so Gabriella could change and so can Maria; I carried Maria in and up to Gabriella's room with the girls. Sharpay took out a fancy shirt and some beige Capri's.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said, she took out a t-shirt with a lobster on the front **(the one that says 'don't bother me I'm crabby') **and some white-washed jeans. For Maria she had some deep blue jeans with a Minnie mouse top/dress, Gabriella pushed troy out and changed Maria and herself in less than 5 minutes. She came out with Maria on her back and a bag with clothes for Maria, herself and some books. Troy took the bag and tried to take Maria from Gabriella. She shoved his hand away but suddenly gave him to her and ran in her room locking the door.

"Dammit where is it!" she furiously whispered from inside the room, troy ran down stairs with Maria put her on the couch and ran outside.

"I knew she looked bad!" sharpay said and got hit on the arm with Taylor.

Troy ran outside and out her window. He shimmied up the tree and onto her balcony. He opened her balcony door to see her in the bathroom with 5 cuts on her arm. She slid the sharp edge over her fragile skin watching the blood run down her arms. Troy felt his blood boil. He marched into the bathroom and smacked the razor out of her hand. Gabriella looked up to see who did that,

"Hey!... oh god, troy. n-no." Gabriella saw the anger in his eyes. She backed off into a corner and started trembling. Troy was about to shout at her but instead actually realized she was trembling in a corner like he was about to kill her. He walked up to her and roughly grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't do this Gabriella. Don't, if I lose you….I cant, you are my everything. If I lose you, I won't ever live again" Gabriella hugged him back getting blood on his t-shirt. "your leaving tomorrow, I really cant lose you." Troy took her over to the tub and rinsed off her arm and took off his shirt and washed it too. While the shirt was drying they laid on Gabriella's bed with Gabriella lying on Troy's bare chest.

_Its moments like this that I love_ Troy and Gabriella thought.


	17. Chapter 17

_While the shirt was drying they laid on Gabriella's bed with Gabriella lying on Troy's bare chest._

Its moments like this that I love_ Troy and Gabriella thought._

Troy and Gabriella accidentally fell asleep until the next morning, the day Gabriella would leave. Gabriella woke up and suddenly realized she had to pack. Gabriella took out all of her suitcases and started packing while Troy slept. She put all of the clothes that fit her in one suit case and the really small ones for Maria in another. All of the pictures she bubble wrapped and placed them in shopping bags in hidden compartments in the suitcases. All of her books went inside a box with other matrial possessions. Moving on to Maria's room she started with all of her clothes. When she came to cleaning out the closet, she found a box way in back. Curious she took it out and opened it. It was everything she needed, birth certificates, hospital records and Gabriella saw a piece of cloth wedged in the corner. She pulled on it and it came out. It had a picture of a unicorn on it. She instantly remembered it as her first baby blanket. Holding the blanket I saw a picture facing down in the box. She pulled it out from its tight position and looked at the picture. Gabriella started crying, it was a picture of her when she was 11 and Maria was just born. What got her was her dad was in the picture smiling with his arms around his family. Gabriella started to cry really loudly. Troy ran into the room to see her lying on the floor crying and fumbling with a sharp edge of glass.

"Gabriella don't," Troy told her. Gabriella didn't seem to hear him and brought the piece of glass to the vein on her wrist. Troy lunged at Gabriella and smacked it out of her hand he grabbed her and sat her on the bed.

"Look at me!" ha growled she looked off to the side; Troy roughly turned her chin to him, "Look!" he shoved her arm in her face. "Do you see what you are doing!" Troy yelled at her. She saw all of the 27 cuts that she made. Troy pulled her by the arm and dragged her downstairs.

"Wake up!" he shouted, everyone woke up suddenly staring at them. "Maria I need you to go upstairs," Troy told her, something in Maria told her that she should leave the group right now.

"I'll go with her," Gabriella said trying to get away,

"No you won't," Troy said and pulled her back to the group, the group was stunned, Troy never treated Gabriella like that. "Tell them what you've been doing," Troy said.

"No," Gabriella said,

"Oh yes you will!" Troy shouted

"NO!" Gabriella yelled.

"Guys, She began to cut."


	18. Chapter 18

"_Tell them what you've been doing," troy said._

"_No," Gabriella said,_

"_Oh yes you will!" Troy shouted_

"_NO!" Gabriella yelled._

"_Guys, she began to cut."_

The whole room gasped.

"What?"

"No!"

"Gabi, why?" everybody asked at once.

"I-its hard. I don't have any family except Maria now, and i-I wanted my mom. It's kind of hard to survive when your family is falling apart."

"So, you just make it harder for Maria?" Sharpay asked,

"Gabi? Where's all my stuff?" Maria asked coming down the stairs.

"Um this is kinda hard for me to say this too," Gabriella said and looked at the ceiling blinking back tears. "W-were moving today. To got to an orphanage… in Ireland… I don't think we'll be coming back until April… I really wouldn't move if I had the choice." Gabriella said and sat down on the couch.

"We're moving?" Maria asked,

"Y-yeah Miri. I'm sorry, didn't you hear at the office?"

"NO!" Maria shouted. She slammed her door shut and then the sound of glass breaking echoed through the house.

"Maria! What are you doing in there," Gabriella called

"I'm. Not. MOVING!" Maria yelled.

Troy ran into the door trying to break it down **(beware the next part is major corny)**

"Stop it!" Maria cried. Inside the room Maria curled up on her bed. She saw a picture on the floor surrounded by glass

"Daddy," she said, she saw the picture and reached to pick it up. That was why troy looked familiar, he looked like her daddy. Maria looked at the door. She walked over and opened it. Troy was about to crash into it but he saw her and stopped. Maria was confused, she never saw her daddy but troy was just like him. Maria just sat on the floor and cried. Gabriella went to pick her up. Maria held on to Gabriella like she was the only thing to protect her. Everybody left the siblings alone.

"Te Quero," Gabriella said.

"Gabi can I do Chad's hair now?" Maria asked.

"Chad!" Gabriella called, "my sister says that she gets to do your hair!" down stairs Chad tried to slowly slip out door, but Taylor pulled him by his hair inside.

"Oh, Maria, I have him ready for you." Taylor said playfully.

"You are so lucky that you're my girlfriend," Chad mumbled, "cause if you weren't-"Taylor yanked on Chad's hair to prevent him from finishing.

When Maria was done with Chad's hair it looked like… well lets just say it looked like he had 3 extra heads. **(Remember in the episode of Ned's declassified school survival guide 'Revenge' how Corbin looked?)**

TROY'S W.O.S.T. (way of seeing things) AKA P.O.V. (point of view)

While everybody was watching Maria do Chad's hair I watched Gabriella. she was joking around with Sharpay and Taylor, smiling and laughing but when our eyes met they were filled with sadness and fear. Fear of never seeing us again. I motioned to the door with my head and she told the girls that she'd be right back.

Out side we walked in silence. I had my hands in my pocket tightly gripping the marriage ring of her mother wondering when and how to give it to her.

"G-Gabriella?" I finally asked,

"Yes troy?" she asked barely above a whisper,

"I…I'm gonna miss you, ya know."

She nodded her head, "yeah, I miss my mom too,"

I looked at her and she had a couple of tears running down her face and gathering at the base of her chin.

"Come 'ere Gabi," I said putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer,

"No!" she yelled pushing away, "I'm not crying anymore! I not doing anything anymore!" Gabriella ran into a port-o-potty and I heard the noise that you hear when you open a razor blade, "NO! Never again! Never again!" she cried out and was sobbing, I hear her scream and scream again. I opened my cell phone and called Chad,

"Chad get over here no! Gabi's hurting herself!"

**Yeah the ending is weary. The end of the whole story is coming up in like 3 chapters. When she was screaming in the bathroom she was cutting her self.**


	19. Chapter 19

Previously:

_I looked down and met Maria's face with a smile. I smiled back. She motioned for me to come down to her level. I knelt down and she whispered in my ear, "Did you know that my dad's name was Trey?"_

My face expression suddenly became serious. I closed my eyes and thought back to all the times she called me Trey:

…

"_Aw Trey!" Maria said "you gotta rune our fun?!?"_

…

"_Thanks Trey!" Maria said. After I stepped in when she almost got kidnapped_

…

"_Hi Trey!"_

"_Its Troy, with an __**O**__ not __**E**__, Maria," I said to her_

"_I know Trey! E not o," she said and I smiled_

…

"_Trey! I don't wanna go to an orphanage!" Maria whined and started to cry, when we visited the government office._

Maria looked at me as a father figure in her life. I was brought back to the moment when Maria wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"T-r-o-y." was all she said.

"M-a-r-i-a." Was all I said. With her arms still around my neck I lifted her onto my shoulders.

"Run!" she demanded and I ran all the way to Gabriella's house. About a few houses away from Gabriella's I saw a car way too familiar. I slowed down to a trot. "Faster! Faster!" she demanded wanting more.

"Wait Maria," I said putting her down.

"What's wrong troy?" Maria asked her voice shaking.

"Uh… Maria lets take a quick detour to my house ok?" I told her quickly picking her up again and ran off to my house while Maria asked,

"What's a de-tar?"

"Mom! Dad?" I called into the empty house, "Ugh! Holy shit-"I looked down at Maria, "shit-Tzu." I finished naming a type of dog, "be right back," I ran upstairs leaving Maria downstairs. I opened my door and started looking through my clothes drawers, flinging them everywhere.

"Troy! I'm thirsty!" Maria called from down stairs,

"Pour yourself some juice!" I called back, and opened my sock drawer. In the back next to my picture of my baby sister Mac (who never made it past day one,) was Gabriella's mom's marriage ring. I stuffed in my pocket and ran down stairs. I jogged into the kitchen and slipped and fell on my back. I looked up to see Maria giggling. She had spilled more of the juice on the floor and her shirt than in her cup.

"Come on lets go," I said. Her shirt was so wet it stuck to her chest. I rolled my eyes. Got up, and ran to my room and looked in my closet on the top shelf. I took down one of my baby t-shirts and ran back down stairs. Maria's shirt was so wet now that it was stretching and showed half of her chest. I took off her sticky shirt and used a dish towel to dry her off. My phone rang as I was helping her put on my shirt,

"Troy?" I heard a dry voice asked,

"Yeah Gabi?"

"Where is Maria?"

"We're at my house, I'm bringing her there now, Gabi, don't worry ok?" I said calming her down, "here," I handed the phone to Maria.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Maria asked, "yes he is here… what...no!... no, no, no!" Maria dropped the phone.

"Maria what's wrong?" I asked

"No! No! No!"

"Maria, what is wrong?" I said sternly but caringly.

"NO!" she said whining. I picked up the phone and talked into it,

"Gabi, what's happening?" I asked

"Th-they're here troy, bring Maria over now!" Gabi said.

"Ok, ok, put Chad on," I told her,

"Yo man," Chad said

"Hey, keep an eye on Gabriella; don't let her out of your sight!" I warned. I heard him nod his head. "Bye,"

"Maria lets go." I said. She got out of her chair and we ran out the door. I patted my pocket and made sure the ring was in there. It was. Maria was trying to run her fastest along side me. I swung my arms down, swept her up and ran faster. We reached Gabi's house and Maria started to kick and scream and scratch at me. "Maria!" I said making sure she didn't fall

"Put me down…no I don't wanna…it's-it's un-fair!" Maria said trying to break free.

"Give her here," the man in the black suit said. I reluctantly gave the flailing Maria to the man who held her in mid air.

"Listen girlie! Stop! Now!" he said shaking her. Maria started crying even louder.

"Hey don't treat her like that!" I said taking her from him. Maria buried her head in my shoulder and was gripping the back of my t-shirt tightly not wanting to let go. "Your not suppose to treat a little girl like that!"

"Listen kid, I can do what ever I want. Now get your girlfriend into the car!"

I glared at the man and took Maria into the house. I tried to open the front door but it was locked.  
"Gabi! Open up!" I called in

"Go away!" came a muffled reply.

I shook my head and ran around back with Maria. I looked at the balcony and sighed loudly. "Maria jump on my back." I said. She silently obeyed and I started climbing the tree.


	20. help

Ok I know what will happen after troy and Gabi talk but I need help getting there. Sorry for not updating but I need ideas so I can update sooner,

Thanx

-xXGabbyXx


	21. tolls

**hey, yes i am still writing this story, but i'm just taking a break and i want to know how many people actually like this story. if i get over 10 people i will give a sneak peek at the last chapter later today.**

**problems:**

**i have no idea what to do next but i know how it will end. weird much?**

**well thanks to my lovely readers**

**gabby out!**


	22. family history

_Previously:_

"_Gabi! Open up!" I called in_

"_Go away!" came a muffled reply._

_I shook my head and ran around back with Maria. I looked at the balcony and sighed loudly. "Maria jump on my back." I said. She silently obeyed and I __started climbing the tree._

I swung my legs over the banister and walked into her now empty room. I looked into her closet to see if she was hiding there. She wasn't. I checked all of the rooms on the top floor and then I walked to the bottom floor. I carefully opened the door to her parents' room. When I looked in I saw her sitting in the middle of the bed. She was smiling… and crying. I also saw her looking at a book on the bed. I quietly set Maria on the floor and we walked silently into the room.

As we neared the bed she changed positions so she was lying flat on the bed. I motioned for Maria to sit on the bed. When she did Gabriella looked up and smiled at her taking her into her arms and sat up again.

"Miri, you see that lady? Right there," Gabriella spoke, her voice warm and welcoming "she's our great grandmother, and lady next to her is grandma. We use to visit her house by the shore every week when you were a baby."

"Who's the baby she's holding?" Maria asked quietly.

"You know who it is Maria. It's our mother." Gabriella said sadly.

"Oh," Maria said, barely heard, then she reached forward and turned the page, "hey, Gabi look! It's our birth certificates!" Maria exclaimed she pointed to three sheets of confidential paper.

"What's this…?" Gabriella asked not speaking to anyone in particular. She pulled the third sheet out, and saw that it was a letter…a note…

_Dear Martin Myer…._

**Who is Martin Myer? What is the note? Why isn't troy talking? Why am I asking YOU these questions?!?**

**THIS WEEKS QUESTION (srry I haven't done any in a while. But who says you like them anyway? ;-D**

**Where does High School Musical 2 take place?**

**A) Jack Bolton's baseball field **

**B) Gabriella's pool**

**C) Ryan and Sharpay's country club**

**D) The Danforth mansion**


	23. the note

"_What's this…?" Gabriella asked not speaking to anyone in particular. She pulled the third sheet out, and saw that it was a letter…a note…_

_To Whom It May Concern: __**(my ma told me to change it to this)**_

_I here by giving permission for my daughters Gabriella Montez and Maria Montez to live with Ana __**(Troy's ma)**__ Bolton until she reaches the age of eighteen years old her to stay on her own. I have already talked with the Bolton's and they will be more than happy too keep Gabriella Montez and Maria Montez under their wing._

_When Gabriella Montez reaches the age of eighteen she has the choice of staying at Ana Bolton's household of move out on her own. She also has the choice of taking Maria with her with out a problem. If any flaws this letter will be taken up to Martin Myer._

_Sincerely,_

_Sharon Montez_

_(Insert signature )_

Gabriella stared at the letter in astonishment. Suddenly she put Maria on the bed next to her and ran down stairs. She quickly opened the door and shoved the letter in the FBI's faces.

"Look I'm not moving! I'm staying with Mrs. Bolton! You can't take me away from here!" she shouted. The man took the paper out of his face and held it so he could read it properly. When he finished he nodded his head.

"We need you, Ana and Mr. Bolton to come down to the office to sign some custody papers. And that little kid too," he said. Gabriella rapidly nodded her head and ran back inside. She did her jump in the doorway. **(You know how on the HSM stuff they have pics on them jumping up?)** In her parents room Troy was still standing by the door.

"Troy, Troy! I can stay! We can stay!!" she said jumping up and down. Troy's face lit up. He swept Gabriella up and swung her around the room. Maria jumped off of the bed hearing the news. Gabriella stood on her own two feet and stooped down to Maria's level.

"Hear that baby? We can stay, Miri we can stay!" Gabriella hoisted Maria up and danced around with her. When she came back to Troy's side of the room she placed Maria down and looked at him.

"Um, g-Gabriella?" he asked, "I-I… u-um…d─"

"Seriously is it that hard?" Gabriella asked and cocked her head to the side. She walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy felt her rest her head in the crook of his neck and placed his hands around her waist.

"I love you," Troy whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too" Troy plunged into her mouth. It took a while for Gabriella to realize that he was kissing her but when she realized it wasn't a dream she kissed back.

"Ew!" Maria laughed as they continued to kiss. Troy removed one hand from her waist and went in his pocket to get out Ms Montez's wedding ring. Blindly he stuck it on her right pinkie finger. Gabriella pulled away to see what Troy did to her hand.

"I-it's my moms' wedding ring, Troy how did you─" then his mouth was on hers again. When they broke apart for air Gabriella cried into his shoulder.

"W-will you be by girlfriend?" Troy asked Gabi. She nodded her head 'yes' into his neck.

"y-you need to call your mom, she has to meet us at the office to sign custody papers," Gabriella finally said. Troy let go of her and called his mom.

"Gabi, don't cry?" Maria told her older sister. Gabriella shook her head and sat on the bed side.

"uh, mom?..." troy spoke into the phone.

**YAY its almost done… I mean BOO its almost done…**

**There will be 1 more chapters and if I hit a certain amount of reviews I will post a bonus chapter that I already have written. Its fluffy! Cloud fluffy! –says to herself- **_**god, I've been on this site so long I've picked up its lingo. **_

_**Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review REVIEW Review!!!!!**_

**...get the picture?**


	24. LAST CHAPPIE!

**Before you read, sorry guys (and girls) but I am NOT writing a sequel for this story. Reasons: I am focusing on finishing my other stories, usually when sequels are written they aren't nearly as good as the first one, and I'm too lazy. READ ON YOUNG MINDS! Oh and if anyone over 20 is reading this story no offence but I'd be really surprised.**

At the office…

"Sign here, here and here." Said the lawyer pointing to spots on the paper. "And now you are in full custody of Gabriella and Maria." Ana and Jack Bolton were at the office and were signing papers. Troy, Gabriella and Maria were standing out side waiting for the adults to come out.

Gabriella's pov

"Gabi? Do I have to call Troy's mom, mommy?" Maria asked me

"No you could just call me aunt Ana," the kids looked to see Ana standing in the door. Maria ran over to Ana and gave her a big hug. Ana kissed her head. I smiled at them. Jack picked up Maria and we looked at each other.

"Well, welcome to the family!" Troy said. I smiled and kissed him. Ana and jack hugged Maria, and then Ana looked at troy and Gabriella.

"Now, about the bedroom situation." She said.

LATER

The Bolton's and Montez's were sitting in the living room watching Disney channel original movies. Right now it was the Lion King ½. Jack had his arm around Ana, troy had his arm around Gabriella and Maria was fast asleep in Troy's lap. Before she knew it Gabriella nodded off. She woke up in Troy's arms being carried to her new room. When troy placed her on her bed she sat up,

"Troy, did you know that my mom was going to send me here?" she asked, he smiled lightly and shook his head no. "Too bad she's gone." Gabriella added sadly. She looked at her lap.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi. I thought you'd know by now." Troy told her sitting on her bed. Gabi looked up, "your mother was never gone. She was in here all along." He pointed to her heart, **(sorry to kill this moment but I couldn't help but say how nacho cheesy that sounds.) **Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him goodnight.

"I love you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," he said, his last words being muffled by them kissing again.

**Its over, its over, its over its over, its over, its over its over, its over, its over its over, its over, its over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will post a bonus chapter probably this weekend.**

**LUV YA!**

**GABBY OUTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	25. BONUS CHAPPIE!

**Three weeks later:**

_BOOM BOOM CRASH!_

Gabriella whimpered. She looked around her room. The furniture was placed in the exact same place as it had in her moms house. She felt Maria snuggling into her shoulder. Gabriella winced as she saw a bolt of lightning a mile from the house. As the thunder boomed Gabi placed a pillow next to Maria, took her teddy bear and walked into the hallway. She went 5 doors down and opened the 7th door. She walked to the bed side and whispered,

"Troy? Troy?"

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Er, gremer, elep,"

"Tro-oy?" I whined,

"Whugmt?" he grumbled again. Another round of thunder began and I started sobbing.

"Troy!" I called a little louder this time. After hearing the thunder he sat up.

"What, baby?" he said now awake, "What's wrong?" another boom was sounded and I whimpered again." Troy lifted up part of the blanket and with her teddy climbed under snuggling into his chest. "You're such a 'fraidy cat," I looked up at him with sad eyes, "but you're my 'fraidy cat." And he kissed my head. I turned so my back was facing his front and pulled his arm around my waist. I quietly moaned as troy kissed and bit my neck.

"Gabi?" troy stopped biting my neck and we both looked up. My little sister was standing in the doorway holding her stuffed monkey. Another boom sounded **(sorry for making it sound the same when I say there was thunder. You try coming up with that many ways!) **and Maria ran by the bed side. I picked her up and placed her under the covers. Maria clung to my shirt crying. She eventually stopped and we all fell asleep.

ANA'S POV

When I went to check on Gabriella and Maria I saw that their bed was empty. Didn't need to think, I just walked down to Troy's room and sasw them all sleeping in a row. Some things never change


	26. SUPER IMPORTANT!

Ok, so I've decided to create a series of oneshots surrounded by the end of 'Gone'. I really need to set this part straight though, _**I will NOT update this frequently**_ I repeat _**not update as frequently! **_ I will only write this when I have free time or don't feel like writing any other of my stories!

So for people who wanted a sequel for gone, be happy! You have a series!


End file.
